Problem: $ 0.125 + \dfrac{65}{40} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{65}{40} = 1.625$ Now we have: $ 0.125 + 1.625 = {?} $ $ 0.125 + 1.625 = 1.75 $